the_great_mouse_detective_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Duck Detective 2: The Legend of the Dimensional Worlds
Imaginary sequel to "The Great Duck Detective." Six months after the events of the first story, Darkwing Duck and his team are back, and this time, after failing to stop Negaduck's group and Vanitas from escaping the prison truck heading to the correctional facility, discover that their enemy and a mad scientist have not only recruited and mutated two punks named Bebop and Rocksteady, but also with two evil warlords from another dimension called Onett who plot to have two body-like vessels in the form of Kiki and Tombo's twin baby son and daughter and conquer all dimensions at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve with the power of the Interdimensional Portal and its four missing mechanisms powered by the Mood Slime. Now it's up to the heroes, including their new allies, to save the day and the world before it's too late. New cast New heroic allies: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; Part of the Duckburg/St. Canard Police Department), Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny (Pokemon; Same with Sonic's group for Jenny), Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Porky, and Picky (Earthbound; The rebels from Onett) New villains: Gygas (Earthbound), Zarina (OC character; As Gygas' wife), and Jack Lambert/Jack O'Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween; As Negaduck's group's scientist henchman who becomes a mutant near the end) New evil henchmen: Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); They get recruited by Negaduck's group and then mutated after their escape from the prison truck), Snuff (OC Earthbound character), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), and Infinite (Sonic Forces) (The three latters are part of Gygas' army) Kiki and Tombo's twin babies: Tucker and Molly Witherspoon (OC characters) Kiki and Tombo's bumbling friends: Seifer Almasy, Rai, and Fuu (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts 2) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Kiki and Tombo's Babies' Runaway Carriage Chapter 2: Holiday Skydiving Fundraiser/Free Ride Chapter 3: Studying Jack's Secret Files/Attempting to Stop Negaduck's Group and Vanitas' Prison Truck Escape Chapter 4: Negaduck's Group and Vanitas Meet Gygas, Zarina, and their Army/The Villains Recruit Bebop and Rocksteady Chapter 5: Bebop and Rocksteady's Mutation/Studying Tucker and Molly Chapter 6: Discovery of an Underground River of Slime and the First Portal's Mechanism Obtained by the Villains/Jack Fails to Get Tucker and Molly Chapter 7: The Mood Slime's Power Unleashes Mephiles and Infinite/Stopping Mephiles and Infinite with Sonic and Ness' Groups' Help Chapter 8: Scientific Discoveries Regarding the Mood Slime/Learning Some Facts About Gygas and Zarina's Conquest on Onett Chapter 9: Kiki's Nightmarish Vision/Mood Slime-Infested Bathtub and Kiki's Group Takes Shelter at Eggert Street Chapter 10: Ness' Group Discover the Second Mechanism's Location/Failure to Stop the Villains from Stealing the Second Mechanism Chapter 11: Investigating the River of Slime for Clues and the Heroic Couples' Dinner Dates/Discovery of the River of Slime's Flow Chapter 12: The Third Mechanism Stolen by the Villains/Going for the Final Mechanism Chapter 13: Plane Battle Above the Amazon Rainforest/Failure to Stop the Villains Again Chapter 14: Ness and Sonic's Groups Framed by Jack and Arrested Upon the Heroes' Return Home/Jack's Mutation and Tucker and Molly Finally Captured Chapter 15: Kairi and Kiki Walk Into the Villains' Trap/Chaos Unleashed on Duckburg and St. Canard Chapter 16: Ness and Sonic's Group's Names Cleared by the Heroes/Forcing a Confession from Demidevimon and Snuff Chapter 17: New Equipment for the Case/Using the Statue of St. Duckberger to Penetrate the Slime Shelled-Warehouse Chapter 18: Stopping the Upcoming Invasion/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 19: Gygas, Zarina, and their Army's Last Stand/Final Battle Part 2 Chapter 20: Heroic Victory and the New Year Has Come/Ending For gallery: The Great Duck Detective 2: The Legend of the Dimensional Worlds Gallery For original story: The Great Duck Detective For series: The Great Duck Detective the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies